Scratching An Itch
by MinnieBSB
Summary: It's just two friends that help each other to scratch an itch, how complicated can it be? Rated M for sexual themes. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

"It looks like we're the only two here" Barba stated even though the lieutenant knew that. There was a tension between the two of them and he had no clue how to handle it. He had no idea why she would call him and ask him to meet him at the precinct at this hour, but he figured it was important. Now that he could see that everyone had gone home, he had no idea what she was planning.

"Yeah...Can I have a word with you in my office for a moment, counselor?" She requested, not even waiting for him to answer.

He silently followed her into the all too familiar office, closing the door behind them. His eyes locked on her hips as they swayed with each step towards her desk. She peeked over her shoulder, smirking as she caught him in the act. Of course she just happened to notice a pen on the floor, giving him an amazing view of her ass as she bent over. Was she trying to kill him? A man could only remain a gentleman for so long.

"I know that you said that you're in my corner, but right now it seems like you want to corner me" She teased with a devious breathy chuckle went straight to his groin. They've known each other for three years and the only time he had seen her act like this was while she was undercover. What was she doing? He watched as she sat on her desk, crossing one leg over the other, letting her skirt ride up and expose the smooth skin of her thighs. Olivia Benson never wore a skirt to work, but the skin underneath it intrigued him far more than her choice of clothing.

"I wasn't sure how I'd start this, but I think that I don't have to worry about that. As you know, I am a busy woman. I'm a single mother and have a squad to run. That leaves very little time for other things. Let's just say all work and no play makes Liv a dull girl".

He cocked a brow. "So what you're saying is-"

"When's the last time you had sex?" She interrupted. He hoped that he didn't look nearly as shocked as he felt. As friends, they had discussed past relationships, but they were never so direct. Rafael was far from a shy man, but he didn't have a habit of kissing and telling either.

"It's uh-it's been a while" He stammered.

"I have an idea". She crooked her finger, drawing him to her. He stopped about a foot away from her, obviously not close enough for her since she gestured for him to take a few more steps. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and his eyes locked on hers. Her fingers gently wrapped around his tie before firmly yanking on it. "What do you say we help each other out? You know, meet up sometimes to scratch the _itch_ ".

He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to regain the ability to speak. "You want to have sex with me?"

She pretended to think it over. "Well, when you say it like that, yes. I want to have sex with you, no strings attached of course. I'd like to see if your tongue is as sharp in the bedroom as it is in the courtroom". Deciding that it was time for this conversation to end, she planted her lips on the skin of his neck, making a trail down to his collar. His hand in her hair spurred on, that is until he pulled her away from him by it. She let out a soft growl, only causing him to react to her.

"Wait, wait, wait. I need more information here".

"What information could you possibly need? Surely you're familiar with the ins and outs of sex?" She asked with a slight humor in her voice.

"Isn't this a major conflict of interest? One of us could be transferred or-"

"Only if we disclose" She insisted. Her lips were on his neck once again as her nimble fingers unbuttoned his coat. "I don't think there's any reason to disclose a couple of quickies". She pushed his coat off of his shoulders, quickly moving onto his shirt. Rafael was in awe. He didn't know if it was her touch that was doing this to him, or just the fact that he was being touched in general. It had been so long since he had been taken care of. He wanted this, but he still needed to know more.

"Liv, what if one of us meets someone?"

She paused for a moment, leaving his shirt half unbuttoned. "We call it off. The whole point of this is to get off with no strings attached. Now, are you going to ask anything else, or can I get on with getting you naked?"

"One more thing" He said as he held up his hand. "You're not calling all the shots here. I'll only agree to this arrangement if you promise that I have some say here. I want to be in control at times too".

The look on her face screamed that he just blew the whole thing. She was hungry for two things; sex, and power. He could tell that she liked to be the one in control.

"Fine, but not tonight. It was my idea so I get to be the boss. As the boss, I order you to undress immediately".

She licked her lips as she finished the last two buttons of his shirt, carelessly pushing it off of his shoulders. He smiled as he popped the button of his trousers, kicking off his shoes in the process. Olivia grew impatient, tugging his pants down by herself. The only thing he had left was his boxers, yet she was completely dressed. He opened his mouth to say something, but Olivia's hand snaked down his body until she found what she wanted. Rafael groaned at the feel of her hand on his hardening member.

"Take off the boxers and sit on the desk" She said in an unfamiliarly sweet voice. He did as he was told, watching as she rid herself of her top and skirt.

"Rafael, you are about to be a very lucky man".

Author's Note: I really don't write M rated material often, but I thought that I'd like to try and push myself. How do you get better at something if you don't practice? Is the plot super original? No, but I thought it was a safe way to test the idea. If you think I should continue, please let me know! If I do continue, I promise that I won't cut the chapters off right at the good part.

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't touch me until I give you permission" Olivia explained as she sank to her knees. Rafael was too distracted by her deep plum lace thong and match bra to be able to understand what would be happening next. Her soft hand was on him again, but without the material of his boxers between them. Slowly, she began to jerk him.

"Wow Barba, I always knew you'd be impressive. I don't think you'll be able to fit in my mouth". She leaned forward then, flattening her tongue against his tip. "Let's give it a try".

So far, Rafael had managed to stay his usual composed self, but he'd be lying if he said it were easy. Olivia Benson knew exactly what to do to make a man's head spin. Her pillowy soft lips wrapped around the head of his cock, sucking just enough to make him moan. She took him in a little further, using her tongue to swirl over him again. Olivia quickly fell into a slow rhythm with her mouth as her hand joined in the fun to stroke his shaft. Each time she took him in a little more until his tip was hitting the back of her throat. She moaned around him, turning him into puddy. Rafael's hands were itching to touch her. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair, to play with her breasts, and most of all, to feel if she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"May I touch you?" He asked quietly.

She shook her head with him still in her mouth, making him moan even louder than was clear that she enjoyed seeing him struggle, but only a little bit. He reached his hand out anyway,but her free one swatted it away.

"Just enjoy" She purred. She sped up her movements, working him closer and closer to edge. He whimpered when she moaned again. He had no idea that Olivia was so talented with her mouth. She took him all the way out again, using her hot little tongue around his rim and down the underside of his cock. Her hand continued to stimulate him, speeding up a little more.

"Liv" He warned when she took one of his balls into her mouth. Her free hand was playing with the other.

He was dangerously close now. She moved back to his tip, wrapping her lips around him once again.

"Oh God" He sighed. "Close". He was losing the ability to communicate with anything other than moans and sighs.

"Uhhh….Oh!" He was falling rapidly now.

Olivia's hand never stopped, but she removed her mouth for a moment. "That's it, Barba. Cum for me. I want to taste it". She put her mouth to work one last time, feeling his hot load shoot into her mouth as he groaned something that resembled her name. She took everything he had to give her with a smile, sending chills down his spine. They were both moaning as she milked his orgasm, only releasing him when the waves of pleasure were done. Rafael looked at her in both awe and surprise. She stood between his legs, running her hands over his chest and shoulders, subtly reminding him that they weren't done yet.

"Do-do I have permission to touch you now?" He managed to ask.

"After that you better touch me" She said as she laughed. In the three years that they worked together, she had never seen Rafael so relaxed eagerly took her in his arms, finding the clasp of her bra and unhooking it. It practically fell off of her as he kissed her. One of his hands cupped her breast through the bra, giving it a gentle squeeze. She threw her head back, moaning out as he pawed at her. He pulled it the rest of the way off, sending to the floor with the rest of their clothes. He began to place little kisses all over her chest, avoiding her most sensitive spots on purpose. Just as things were about to get good for her, her phone began to ring. She sighed, but searched the floor around them for it.

"Benson" She answered. Rafael watched as her expression transformed from frustrated to concerned. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Noah that he can stay awake until mommy gets there. Thanks Lucy". She hung up and began to search for her clothes. Rafael handed her her shirt and blazer while she pulled up her skirt.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he fell back into his normal role in her life, a friend.

"Noah's sick. His temperature was 102 when Lucy checked". It was so weird to see Olivia back to her motherly self right after she gave him the best head he had ever received. It was like she was two different women competing to live in the same body. Rafael wanted to see her fully express herself and become Olivia Benson: mother, lieutenant, and sex goddess. He shook his head, needing to stop his thoughts before his member reacted.

"Oh, tell him that Raf said I hope you feel better soon".

"I will". Olivia gave him a soft smile and a quick kiss on the cheek as she left, leaving him naked and alone in her office.

AN: Thank you for your support and interest! As I previously stated, I don't write too many M rated scenes. That being said, any feedback or suggestion is appreciated! I want to be able to write smoother scenes, so please let me know if you have an idea. Also, I'm looking for scenarios for these two! What sexy scenes would you like me to try? Love y'all!

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order SVU or the characters.


End file.
